Memoria
The Land of Memoria Memoria is a continent consisting of one large landmass surrounded by several smaller islands. It has a variety of climates depending on the area, but is mostly temperate. The land is largely filled with highlands forests and open grassy plains, but other biomes such as deserts and icy tundras can also be found across the realm. Two mountain ranges stretch across the length of Memoria, one of which acts as a barrier from the northern areas to the rest of the land. Named Areas Settlements Gorrtich Gorttich is an orcish settlement found on the southern peninsula of Memoria. It is usually involved in some sort of conflict with the nearby village of AFHEUOSUDH. Kellby Kellby sits North of Mt Kontor next to the coast. Most residents are hunters and fishermen of the North, using the ocean and the Glacial Spines as foraging areas. Otihua Otihua is a small settlement nestled into the northernmost of the Acalin Islands. It is solely populated by pirates, and acts as a common meeting ground for different crews. Villages Årnadell This northern village houses the few humans that detached themselves from the Elder Alliance. Like most civilisations above the mountain range, the residents are considered slightly more savage than commonfolk, with barbarians making up a high percentage of the population. Campbelsey Campbelsey is the only village on Tuloch Isle. Specialising in fishing, a vast majority of the population have nautical jobs in order to trade with the mainland of Memoria. Crythin Crythin is a peaceful town located in the middle of Eel Marsh. Despite the uncomfortable swamps and bogs all around, the villagers are fairly peaceful and content within their homes. Huatal Huatal is found on the shores of Zelmina, and is the only civilised village on the island. It is a popular trading town due to the readily available items that are considered rare on the mainlands. Hilltop Hilltop is a rugged village nestled high up in the Wilderrun Hills. It is surrounded by a log wall to keep dangerous beasts at bay. Hjårglund Hjårglund is a small village situated on the island of Drakonicon. It acts as a home for the largest clan of dragonborn in Memoria Ramsay Found amidst the Lawless Desert, Ramsay is a small frontier village crawling with outlaws. Outsiders rarely go there due to its hostile environment and surroundings. Salleek Salleek is a village completely populated with Aarakocra, otherwise known as birdfolk. It can be found atop the plateaus of the Isle of Gayl; the northernmost island of Memoria. Towwis Towwis is a shady village hidden within the depths of the Dark Forest, with the residents being very wary of outsiders and new technologies. Legends say that strange witchcraft runs amok through the town. Towns Brackstin Hunterton Hunterton is a walled town situated at the base of the Wilderrun Hills. The location makes it an ideal camping ground for hunters and beastmasters alike. Opstahavn Opstahavn is a moderate nautical town situated near the edge of the Bay of Biscayne. Its harbour is thought to be cursed due to the amount of ships that go missing every year. Reliktan Reliktan sits on the Eastern coast of Memoria and is one of the oldest towns in the realm. Scholars flock there to learn about the ancient world of Memoria and to visit the old temples to the primordal Gods. Cities Camblridge Camblridge is a city North of the Dark Forest. It is a large trading city used to ship produce out to all corners of Memoria, thanks to its central location and easy access to the nearby Umbravil Passage. Farriwyn Farriwyn is a large city to the South of Felldar Forest and is the capital of the region. It is also the closest city to the Elder's Castle. It's architecture style is very beautiful, and has elven inspirations. Only the rich and best dressed are allowed within the city walls. Lockeburg Lockeburg is a bustling city of steam and clockwork that is leading the realm into the new industrial age. It is sat within the shadow of Mt Kontor. Port-Neslo Port-Neslo is the largest seaside city in Memoria, and works as the main shipping centre for trade between continents on Eboria. It is located along the Bay of Biscayne. Structures of Importance Cave of Origin Elder's Castle Fort Kain Sky Pillar Temple of the Sea Yggrip Yggrip is the basecamp of the revolution against the Elders, and is encircled by the mountain range of Mt Kontor on all sides. Due to its heretical nature, the Elders have branded it as an area of desolation, torture and death. Nobody dares to enter. Natural Formations The Acalin Islands The Bay of Biscayne The Dark Forest Eel-Marsh Felldar Forest Fenrir Forest The Glacial Spears The Lawless Desert Mount Kontor Terrok Tuloch Isle Umbravil Passage The Wilderrun Hills The Wilderrun Hills sit at the very south of the Terrokkian mountains. The Wisteria Sea Zelmina Subterranean Areas The Deepcaverns The Underdark